


30 Seconds

by blerdxlines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed & Breakfast, Bedroom Sex, Breakfast, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle femdom, Hiding, Light Femdom, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Parent Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Some Humor, Tricksters, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Your open relationship with Tony is spectacular. You can sleep around with whomever you please, just as long as at the end of the day, you always come back home to him. Little does he know, you're coming back home to Peter, too.





	30 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of temperature are referring to degrees Fahrenheit.
> 
> If you don't know what the Adonis Belt is, Google before reading. It'll offer some clarity.

**"PETER."** Tony shoved his one finger in the air, silencing everyone even though no one was speaking.

" _What_ does it smell like in here to you?" Tony's often times comically exaggerated eyes almost bulging out his head as he stared Peter down.

Peter, having none of Tony's dramatics lifted his head, sniffing the air around him, even sniffing his armpits before shrugging,

"Completely normal human behavior--"

" ** _HA_**! So you admit you were eating food in your room even though I _explicitly_ asked you not to."

Tony's finger trembled as if he were charging a beam powerful enough to shoot Peter into outer space.

Peter stared down Tony before his conviction broke.

"Okay yes--"

" _ **UNBELIEVABLE**!_" Tony threw his hands in the air. "Do you hear this, babe? You _see_ what this kid puts me through? I take him in. I feed him. I make him a suit-- out of the kindness of my heart, and _look_ how he repays me."

Tony looked at you pleading, his slight neuroticism apparent in the way his eye twitched.

Arms crossed, night robe on, you glared stupidly at Tony.

"Tony, are you serious?"

"That is, not _one_. Not _two_. But _one-two- **three**_ times this week that he's willfully disobeyed the rules."

"Tony, he's _20_ years old."

" _No_. No, no-- that's not an excuse. When I was his age I had dinner by 8 and was in bed by 9."

You smacked your lips in hypocrisy. "If I asked Jarvis would he confirm that?"

Tony backed away pointing accusingly. "That's not the point. The point is--" He aimed his almighty pointer finger back to Peter who had frozen mid-crunch.

Tony dropped his arms, tilting his head, aghast. "Are you? Eating? Right now?"

Peter glanced at you, fear evident in his eyes, as you mirrored Tony's disappointment, shaking your head.

" _Jesus Christ_ , Peter." You muttered, preparing yourself for the ultimate ‘I told you so’ of the century.

" ** _You._** " Tony motioned excessively-- a clear sign that he's met his breaking point. "Have ten-- no. **_THIRTY_** seconds to start running."

Peter's mouth dropped open in disbelief, Flamin' Hot Cheetos falling out to the bed.

You nodded to the door and Peter jumped to his feet, hesitantly avoiding Tony's death range before he clung to you, hugging you as tight as he could.

" _Oh no-- Ma'am please tell em--I'm sorry I-I didn't mean i-_ "

"-- _TWENTY_ seconds." Tony declared, his voice trembling.

You felt some sympathy for the poor thing. "Tony." You sighed, reassuringly stroking Peter's hair before a prominent vein throbbed in Tony’s forehead.

"Peter-- you should go." " ** _What?!_** " Peter gasped.

"Go Peter-- _run_."

Peter panicked, racing out the bedroom and you stepped into the hall, watching as he grabbed his shoes and exited the front door in record time.

You paused for a good 30 seconds before Peter ran back in, grabbing his jacket and pausing to glance back at Tony then racing back out.

"We've trained him well." You smiled.

"No, I trained him. You just make a mean good cop."

Tony approached Peter's bed, reaching into his half empty bag of Cheetos and chomping a few. "Hey, these aren't half bad." He muttered.

You sauntered in after, taking a seat on the bed beside him.

"I wish we didn't have to scare him out of the house."

" _Hey_. He should want to get out. _God_ , he's always hanging out with us, doing his chores, being compliant-- he's like the perfect son I never had." Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"When I was his age I was itching for some tail. Jarvis couldn't contain my libido if he threw it in a lead safe."

You rolled your eyes now, laughing a bit.

"Speaking of." Tony rested his hand on your thigh, whispering against your ear. "We should be getting back to bed before the boy comes home."

You cooed, pulling Tony in for a short kiss before quickly retreating. "But first. You need to get rid of that Cheetos taste."

"Shit-- I forgot." He stood to his feet. "Those things burn like salt on a wound, but God if I don't love em." He rushed out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"See you in a bit." You called after him, already halfway down the hall.

You paused for a good 30 seconds then rushed to open the bedroom window and looked out.

"Peter?" Your voice a harsh whisper. "Peter--" "--Looking for me?" Peter popped his head up, and you startled a bit.

" _ **Jesus**. _Don't do that." He smiled endearingly and you crossed your arms, shaking your head. "What am I gonna do with you, Peter?"

"Depends. How much time do we have?" He smiled mischievously.

You bit your lip, glancing around to listen for the running bathroom sink before pulling the web slinger inside, his hands warming over the bare flesh under your robe.

"Your hands are cold." You whined, before pulling him into a chaste kiss. "Yeah, it's like 40 degrees out there." He whispered into your lips, pushing your robe from your shoulders so he could better kiss into your neck.

"Poor thing. You want me to warm you up?" You chuckled, stroking your hand over the crotch of his jeans. A small growl escaped him before you suddenly heard the water shut off.

"Time's up Spidey." He took one last opportunity to suck a hickey onto your throat before you playfully shoved him toward the window.

Tony's footsteps approached and just as you shut the window the door swung open. You were greeted by Tony, clad in red, silk pajamas and a matching luxurious robe.

"You ready?" He purred, wiggling his brows.

You giggled. "Yeah. Just closing his window back."

Tony strolled over to you, hands squeezing your ass as you rest your palms on his chest and leaned into his kiss.

He pulled back abruptly, "Hold on. I taste Hot Cheetos. Are you tasting Hot Cheetos?" You feigned innocence, blinking at him inquisitively before he sighed.

"Mouthwash?" You pat his shoulder and nodded. "Mouthwash."

He groaned, stomping back into the hallway.

" _Bedroom. Thirty seconds._ " He shouted halfway down the hall.

You opened the window again, peeking out before Peter dropped upside down in front of you.

"Sorry. I forgot to chew a stick of gum before that."

You arched your brows stupidly at him, nonetheless, you kissed him on the lips, meriting the taste of his peppermint gum as you licked across his mouth, and whispered.

"Bathroom-- two hours."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled, swinging away before you shut the window, and rushed out the room.

* * *

"Oh--God! Tony--" You cried as he laid over your hips, enticing your next orgasm as he fervently fingered your cunt.

"There is no God baby-- just me. Say my name, babe. One more time."

You trembled, your climax inciting a thick wave of pleasure before hitting it's precipice.

You pleaded for mercy, practically stripping the sheet from the bed as his fingers pulled and pushed in you before your orgasm crashed down upon you-- stealing the air from your lungs and blurring your thoughts.

"God you feel fucking fantastic." Tony marveled at your slick tightness of your walls around his fingers.

Your hips thrust off the bed, thighs closing around his hand as oversensitivity took you.

"Stop--stop." You panted and he slowly slid his fingers free, but not before running his silken digits up your clit.

You gasped, giving him an icy glare before you fell to your back, tumbling into a fit of giggles.

Tony climbed over top of you, the moonlight from the bay window making his salt and pepper grays shine silver.

"You know." He leaned in, kissing slowly up your chest.

"I'll be the first to admit." He kissed between your breasts.

“That I'm a dirty, selfish, competitive tease." He pressed his lips along your collar bones.

"I won't apologize for that." He ghosted his lips over your neck, just along where Peter had left his mark.

"But something about seeing another man's hickeys on you makes me really hard."

You smiled arching into his chest as he pulled you into a chaste kiss.

"Where do you even find the time to see other men?" You caressed his hair, then his cheek, sighing. "Tony."

"I _know_. I probably shouldn't ask. I already know what you're gonna say:  _We're not exclusive Tony, you said that yourself._ " He mimed your voice.

"Then why do you always ask?" You smiled dreamily against his cheek.

"Because I want you all to myself." He whispered, a sultry twang in his voice as his hand stroked up his cock, throbbing and needy for your attention.

You pushed Tony to his back before mounting his hips, straddling his waist.

"That's not how it works, Tony." You whispered, gripping his cock, squeezing it almost too hard as you pressed it against your slick hole.

"Show me how it works, baby." His hands gripped your plush love handles tight in preparation.

You rested your hands on his chest, sitting back and allowing him to slide halfway in before leaning forward, your fingers snaking sensually around his neck.

"Ah, don't tease me like that. Not yet."

His gentle stare intensified as you thrust back on his dick and he groaned, his hips meeting your ass.

You rocked back on him slowly, gauging his desperate, impatient grunts before you increased your speed.

"Holy shit. Yes." He laughed, dragging your hips back and forth in time with his sharp thrusts.

Your sweet moans trickled out like sap from a fruit bearing tree, his one hand alternated between massaging your breasts as the other held onto your hips for dear life.

"Harder." He smacked your ass cheek, and you responded by cursing, grinding harder against him.

Unfulfilled with your efforts he began thrusting into you, matching your time as you panted into the dim light of the night.

"Tony." You whimpered, his cock throbbed inside of you.

He growled, pulling you smacking harder into his hips, gaze intense, determined.

"Tell me baby. Tell me what you need. I'd give you the world." He whispered, focus unbroken.

"Please, Tony." He throbbed in you again, before he suddenly pulled out, pushing you onto your back. He spread your thighs, sinking his dick back into you, hammering erratically while he thumbed over your clit.

"You gonna cum for me baby? Cum on my cock."

"FuckTonytonytonytony." You babbled, clit throbbing as your orgasm capsized you and you felt turbulent and lithe all over again.

Tony, pounded into you, chasing his own orgasm as he squeezed your breasts firmly.

"Say my name baby." His voice a gravelly whisper as you finally came up for air. "What's my name?"

Your hand wrapped around his throat and he gave a weak, happy grunt as he pulled out, stroking himself.

You pressed down harder, panting sweetly against his ear. "Anthony."

For the third and final time, he throbbed, cum painting your stomach and thighs. He groaned, muscles rapid firing before coming to a gradual stop.

Tony coughed, blinking slowly as you held your grip around his throat, before whispering a quiet "Uncle."

You released him and he gasped, pulling in air as he slowly fell to his back.

You both laid there for a moment, equally exhausted before you sought the opportunity to lie down beside him.

He grabbed your hand, interlacing fingers and pulling your hand to his chest where you could feel the electric whirring of his core.

"You really know how to treat me. You know that?" His voice slightly hoarse.

You smiled, meeting eyes with him. "Like trash?"

"Exactly." You laughed sarcastically, leaning over, grabbing your robe from the edge of the bed.

He gave your knuckles a chaste kiss before releasing you to stand up and pull your robe on.

"Think I'm gonna hit the hay. Go to bed before the boy gets back, that way he'll be super paranoid when he sees me in the morning."

You threw his silk pajamas on his face.

"Go easy on him, Tony. We were only trying to get him out of the house, we're not trying to traumatize him."

"Kid’s a superhero. If he's not traumatized now, his mentor certainly won't be the one to do it."

You snickered. "I'm getting in the shower, Tony. See you in the morning."

You turned toward the door and he grabbed the trail of your robe. "Babe?" He sat up on the edge of the bed, the look he gave you was sad but serious.

"One more time before bed?"

You sighed, resting your hands on his shoulders before you leaned in beside his ear and whispered.

"Good night, Anthony."

He smirked succeedingly and you pushed him onto his back before turning and leaving the room.

"Good night babe!" The door shut behind you.

* * *

You waited 30 seconds before you approached the bathroom door, the sound of the shower running exciting you. You glanced around quickly before stepping inside.

Once inside, you were greeted by the scene of Peter faced away from you, pulling off his t-shirt. The muscles in his back rippling as his jeans hung low on his hips.

He acted as if he hadn't heard you, but you knew his Spidey-senses had had spotted you as soon as you stepped outside the door.

You prowled upon him slowly, stripping your robe and dropping it quietly to the floor before you pounced, pressing yourself against his back, hands slipping into his pants.

Peter flinched, gasping quietly as you trailed your finger nails down his Adonis belt.

"Ma'am." He whispered.

You rested your face in the crook of his neck, he pressed his cheek against you, eager to meet your lips.

"Did I make you wait long?" He smiled, guiding your hands down into his boxer briefs. "You always do."

He flipped around, mouthing at the side of your neck before he pulled back, "You still smell like him."

"Then take your pants off and help me get clean."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered, pulling his jeans off hurriedly before letting you gaze along his chiseled form, his cheeks a faint shade of red.

He thumbed at his waistband, adjusting his semi-erect penis in his boxers before sliding them down his thighs, stopping just above the base of his shaft.

"Such a tease." You muttered, "Fine. Keep them on." Tugging him by his hand, you pulled him into the shower behind you.

You grabbed the handheld shower head from the wall and let the warm water rush over your skin as he grabbed a washcloth and a bottle of shower gel off the rack in the far corner of the walk in shower.

He lathered the rag evenly with soap and as he approached, you turned the water on him, spraying him down.

"I'm gonna get you for that."

He laughed, grabbing the tool from you, spraying you back and you squealed.

"If you get my hair wet, I'm giving you 5 seconds to run."

He flashed a cocky smile, turning the tool onto himself, allowing you to watch as the water glistened down the juicy cum gutters he calls abs before drenching his all white boxers until his skin shown through.

The outline of his cock was enough to send a shudder through you.

You fingered his waistband, pulling him towards you before palming his wet cock. He groaned, his hands squeezing your hips before you gasped sharply.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, concern tinged his voice. "I'm just sore."

Peter growled possessively, grinding himself against as you brushed his stringy, wet hair from his forehead.

"He doesn't fuck you good enough."

"Do you think you can fuck me better than him?"

"I can do everything better than him."

He gripped your ass, spreading your cheeks as you gasped against his lips.

"Show me."

* * *

Morning reared it's ugly head and both you and Peter sat exhausted at the dining room table, fairly uninterested in the spread of food.

Tony joined you both, late as always.

"Goodmorning, did you sleep well, kid?" He chirped, patting Peter on the shoulder. Peter's gaze flickered to yours then Tony's before he shrugged. "Nah, I didn't sleep much last night."

Tony paused, sniffing around the air, leaning in close to sniff Peter's head.

"Why do you smell like my body soap?"

Peter hesitated, subtly glancing across the table at you as he swallowed.

"...Why do you smell like my Flamin" Hot Cheetos?"

You gasped so suddenly that your scrambled eggs flew into your lungs and you hacked loudly in between your raspy laughs.

Tony cocked his head staring down at Peter who, blinked back.

" _Shut up_." “ ** _No you_** shut up.”

" ** _Hey_** , no _shut ups_ at the table. Now, you both have 30 seconds to be nice and eat your breakfast or else I’m dealing out the punishments."

They both sighed and lowered their shoulders, before settling into their food.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr where I post smut snippets from time to time!  
> blerd-lines.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thirsty comments keep me hydrated. 💦


End file.
